


【Thoki】求婚之后

by erxiao



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor/Loki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erxiao/pseuds/erxiao
Summary: 其实不是太会用ao3发文，但现在这情况也只能慢慢把以前的车搬运了……就是一篇小甜车





	【Thoki】求婚之后

就接之前做的那个截图开辆车吧X   
时间线就设定为击退灭霸后的幸福生活这样  
纯糖做的车，可惜司机我技术不好  
洛基现在很暴躁，十分钟前他刚刚答应了他那个没有血缘关系的哥哥颠三倒四前言不搭后语的莫名其妙的求婚请求后，对面就再也没有发来过消息。   
洛基的手指在键盘上徘徊思考着要不要骂对方一顿的时候，大门传来了锁被打开的声音，而后索尔带着一身的酒气看似清醒的出现在洛基面前。洛基皱眉看向索尔，阿斯加德人的酒量一向很好，他想不到索尔为什么会喝成这样。别跟他说索尔看上去还很清醒，看看他满脸的傻笑就知道他到底醉成什么样子了。  
“你到底喝了多少酒？一整个酒吧的酒吗？”   
“洛基……brother……你能同意真是太好了”索尔没有回答洛基的问题直接在洛基旁边位置的沙发上坐了下来。 “我答应你什么了？！”洛基看到索尔喝醉之后装傻充愣的样子就气不打一处来。   
“你明明答应了……”索尔这下整个人都扒在了洛基的身上，还在他的颈窝蹭了蹭。   
“索尔你个白痴！你说清楚我答应你……”洛基话说到一半不得不停下，他已经感觉到了索尔的手已经伸到了他的衣服下面，因为在家里暖气开的很足洛基上身只穿了一件薄T恤，这样索尔的就直接贴上了洛基的脊背。 “索尔！住手！我知道我答应你什么了！”索尔的手顺着洛基的脊背上下所带来的陌生感觉让洛基有些慌乱。 索尔听到洛基的话停下了手里的动作，抬起头看着洛基的脸眨了眨眼似乎是在考虑应该怎么反应。  
洛基感到索尔停下了手上的动作暗暗松了一口气。他既然能答应索尔的求婚就代表他是对索尔有着感情的，这千年中在他们所一起经历的事情中这种感情渐渐沉淀，甚至说是“Love”都显得狭隘。他爱着索尔，索尔也爱着他，发生这种事情当然是顺其自然。不过洛基并不想在索尔神志不清的时候经历这一切，鬼知道索尔醉成这样还会不会记得控制力气，他可没有索尔那样好的体魄。   
不过可惜洛基高兴的有点太早了，索尔反应了一下后并没有把手从洛基的衣服下面拿出来，反而将手滑到了洛基的身前慢慢向上摸索。重新埋回颈窝的头也从单纯的磨蹭变成了舔舐。   
“该死的！嗯……”索尔轻咬了洛基耳垂的动作让他不自觉的轻吟出声“索尔！你个酒鬼！快停下！”  
“停不下的洛基，你知道的……”索尔轻轻的洛基把压在沙发上，一只手已经摸到了洛基的胸口揉搓着他的乳尖，让那一点充血勃起。另一只手向下摸索，隔着洛基宽松的睡裤轻揉他渐渐勃起的性器。   
“你看，你是那么的需要我”索尔凑到洛基的耳边说“我也是那么需要你，brother……”   
洛基隔着两层裤子都感受到了索尔胯间的炽热，他听着索尔的话，感受着索尔的动作，要是再感觉不到有哪里不对那他的智商就可以和那些中庭人划等号了。 “混蛋！索尔！你根本没有喝醉！你骗我！”洛基说着就要拿手中变出来的小刀捅向索尔，却被索尔一下摁在沙发上面。   
“嗯……洛基……你先听我说，装醉这个主意绝对不是我出的，然后……”索尔把另一只手伸进洛基的裤子里一把握住他已经完全勃起的性器缓慢的撸动，不时还用大拇指剐蹭顶端的小孔。   
别看洛基嘴上很厉害，但再过去的千年里他从来没有那么被对待过。甚至因为大部分精力都放在其他地方了，连自己解决都很少。洛基的手渐渐没有了力气，小刀掉到了沙发上然后被索尔丢到了地毯上。洛基的T恤被索尔撩到胸口以上的位置，胸前充血变红的乳尖随着白皙的胸膛起伏。索尔看到这一幕深吸了一口气暂时压抑住自己内心的冲动，快速的解开自己的裤子之后也把洛基早就半褪的裤子脱了下来。   
洛基因为索尔暂停了撸动自己性器的动作稍微恢复一丝理智，但却因为对方骑压在自己身上没有办法跑开只能狠狠得拧了索尔大腿一把。突如其来的疼痛反而让索尔更加兴奋，他伏下身舔舐着洛基的乳尖不时还轻咬他的乳晕，另一种手也加快了撸动的动作。   
索尔这种只顾一边的做法让洛基另一边的乳尖十分难受，他不禁用手抓住索尔的头发将他的头向另一边推。 索尔感受到了洛基的动作，笑着从他的胸前抬起头“现在你觉得你需要我了吧，弟弟。”  
洛基深吸了两口气将气息稍微放平稳看向索尔“都到这份上了费什么话？要做就快点……”洛基将还穿着袜子的脚抬起轻轻的蹭了蹭索尔的屁股“要不，我来也行” 索尔听完这话后在洛基的锁骨处狠狠地嘬了一口，看着那里变得红紫又上前用舌尖轻轻舔舐，同时加快了手上的动作。不久，索尔听到洛基的呻吟声渐渐变大，小腹也开始轻微的抽动，他知道洛基快要到极限了就突然坏心眼的捻过洛基性器的顶端。   
“你想都不要想，brother”洛基到达顶端的那一瞬间他听到索尔在自己耳边说。   
等到洛基回过神的时候，索尔已经用沾了他体液的手指轻揉他后面穴口。 “洛基放松……”索尔一根手指的顶端刚刚进入就感受到了穴肉在把他向外推，索尔感受到了洛基的紧张连忙用另一只手缓慢撸动着洛基的性器。 洛基不是个矫情的，本来的挣扎就只是气索尔跟他耍小聪明，到了如今这个份上也没有什么好拒绝的。他努力放松自己，让索尔的一根手指能成功进入穴道。索尔轻轻的在洛基的穴道里转动手指，另一跟手指在穴口轻揉试图挤进穴道。   
就在索尔正在认真的给洛基做扩张的时候，洛基却突然抓住他的头发把他的拉下吻上了索尔的嘴唇，突破他的牙关与他的舌头纠缠。索尔愣了一下，很快就反客为主，将洛基的舌头推回他的口腔，用舌尖划过洛基的上牙堂，同时另一根手指也成功的挤进了穴道。 口腔和身后带来的感觉让还有一丝高潮余韵的洛基情不自禁的微微颤抖，感觉到了他的颤抖索尔暂停了手上的动作“疼？放松一点你就不会那么难受了。” 纵然没有什么力气但是洛基还是努力翻了个白眼“快点，我亲爱的哥哥……你这么磨蹭下去是想憋死你自己吗？”   
“我这是为了你啊……”知道洛基不是因为疼痛而颤抖索尔也就放心的让两根手指在洛基的体内进进出出，感受到了穴口的软化索尔加入了第三根手指。   
“唔……差不多了索尔……”洛基渐渐轻吟出声，陌生的感觉使他催促着索尔。   
“不行，还差一点……”索尔自己其实也忍到要爆炸了，但是现在还不行，他还没有找到那一点。  
洛基感觉到索尔的手指在自己体内摸索寻找着什么，刚要开口讽刺两句，就感觉到了索尔的手指碰触到了自己身体内的一点，控制不住地叫了出来。 索尔看到洛基的反应满意的笑笑，将洛基黏到脸上的头发轻轻的拨到一边，一根手指继续轻揉着那一点，另一根手指上已经轻轻的带着一点点电火花。 诸神的黄昏后又经历了大战灭霸的索尔已经能非常熟练的控制雷电，不管是在战场上还是床上都是这样。   
洛基被电流刺激的一颤，本来就因为前列腺被刺激而处于高潮边缘的身体因为这点细微的电流直接再次登上了顶端。 高潮过后，不知道是因为接连高潮被刺激到了，还是因为自己那么快的又喷射出感到耻辱，洛基的眼角溢出了一些泪水。索尔俯下身轻吻去这些泪水，同时撤出手指换上自己已经硬到不行的性器抵在入口处趁着洛基高潮后的放松缓缓的插入他的体内。手指和性器相差的尺寸还是引起了疼痛，洛基忍下到嘴边的呻吟转头狠狠得咬住了索尔的手臂，良久松开后伤口缓缓的溢出了些鲜血。  
“让你也感受一下我的痛，我的哥哥”洛基有些得意的看着索尔，自以为自己的样子还是很有气势，但是落在索尔的眼里完全就是一副红着眼睛撒娇的样子，就像是一只扬着爪子的小猫。索尔有些激动，所以很快洛基着仅剩的一点气势也随着索尔性器的完全插入消失了。 “哦天……洛基你真紧”索尔亲吻着洛基的侧颈低声说道。   
“闭嘴！索尔你闭嘴”一向伶牙俐齿的邪神这次只能伸手挡住自己通红的脸。   
索尔耐心的等着洛基适应了一会儿就开始慢慢的抽动，他一边缓慢的加快速度一边观察着洛基的表情以防止对方有什么不舒服，在看到洛基微皱的眉头松开了脸上露出了难耐的表情后才放心的大开大合起来。   
洛基看着自己身上的索尔，感受着对方在自己身体里面进进出出带来的快感，心里产生了一丝满足，这种感觉不管他做了什么事情得到了什么都是只有索尔能带给他的，不管经过多少年他们都只属于彼此，不过自己大概永远都不会告诉索尔吧…… 洛基这么想着，抬手将索尔的头拉了下来吻了上去，他想让这丝感觉扩大然后充盈着自己的心。而索尔，就像是感应到了洛基的想法，突然变得更加激动，动作也越来越激烈，每一下都似乎能顶到洛基体内更深的地方。索尔一边动着一边也不会冷落洛基的前端，不知过了多久，洛基达到了今晚的第三次高潮，索尔也在洛基高潮后喷射在他的体内。  
索尔达到高潮后抱住了洛基平复了一下呼吸“洛基……你说这样你能不能怀孕？”   
“怎么可能？索尔你是疯子吗？”   
“但是他们都说霜巨人可以的……”   
“谁说的？！等等！这是真的吗……？”从来没有被当做霜巨人教导的洛基有些僵硬。   
“这样不是也挺好的嘛，brother”索尔则是有些高兴的抱住他蹭蹭“为我生个孩子好吗？”  
暧昧的气味在空气中扩散，室内安静良久传来一句  
”If it‘s okay with me, i agree. “


End file.
